愛着 love
by MaryFaraday
Summary: In which Petra has feelings for Levi, but she doesn't know that the corporal is feeling the same way for her - until the day everything changes.. Rivetra. Rating will go up. Contains light cussing and smut in the next chapters. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I regret nothing. Rivetra, just because I can.

* * *

It has been a long day. An awfully long day. And Petra Ral, the petite short girl, is going to die soon. Her back aches like everything else on her entire body. And it isn't helping that the corporal is watching her. Like, he has something in mind, but she really didn't care.

This life is going to affect her. In fact, she is going to be promised to Levi and she certainly does know that she has to marry this man in the future. If she survives, that is. She isn't sure if she can survive long enough, but with the corporal at her side, it should be fine. At least she has him. She can count on him so many times as she can and it's the exact opposite with him as well. He does count on her, too. Even though she might be able to love him, to caress him - Petra just couldn't imagine the corporal being so lovely with her or with other girls. He has this brash attitude, but she loved that about him. It's her daily routine, she would make the chores while he has to do paperwork and when she once peeked over the shoulder to catch his glance, he actually did look at her while trying to form his lips into a smile and she just looks away, simply embarassed.

She likes him. More importantly, she has feelings for him.

But he's way too stubborn to see it. And that makes her sad. More than just sad - it gave her a heartbreak, a strange feeling in her gut and a voice in her head, telling her to stop thinking about Levi, but the worst part ever was that she can't stop. He already captured her heart and her mind. And she hates him for that.

Petra was sitting in her room, hands buried into her face as she peeked through her fingers on the letter her father sent her one week ago. She never thought that her father would share the same thought with her, as if he could easily read her minds. Her father actually thought that it would be so much better if she rethinks the marriage all over again. Okay - not exactly the same mind, but at least it was something to think about, no? The girl slowly raised her head up from her hands and picked up the letter, reading it carefully and slowly, making sure she didn't miss anything.

Well, no, she didn't. But it enlightened her to read the same letter all over again, because she knew her father's words were always true.

A firm knock on her door and the movement of the door handle made the short girl jump in surprise. She hastily buried the letter under her arms as she propped them down on the table while glancing over her shoulder who was the intruder of her many dreams, and she literally froze up. Levi was standing in the doorway with his uniform on, no jacket, but a plain white shirt and fixed his glance at her as if she was a bug. Or something.. differerent than a bug, but it's just the fact that his gaze irks her off so much.

"C-Corporal? What are you doing here?" She tried to speak the words out but it just came out as a stutter. _Oh god, how embarassing!_

He didn't answer. He just walked over to her, slowly and ordered, "Get up." She did as she was told to and raised herself up slowly from her seat, then turning around to face him. Levi drew the chair away from them, then getting even closer to Petra and sneaked his arms around her waist, lifting her up onto the desk, then after his arms found its way back to his chest, he looked at her with his normal expression - bored, yet cold. She felt hurt because he always used another expression and it just was reserved for her. Petra felt kind of weird, yet her heart couldn't stop beating in her chest as she looked back at him. "What?"

He sighed, while looking down with both of his eyes closed as he spoke up. "Petra, you're hopeless."

She really wanted to ask him what he meant but the only, final thing she did was to stare at him, while her face reddened up slightly and tears started to pool in her eyes. Heck, the girl didn't even know why she was crying. Both of them were hopeless.

But the next thing he said made her heartbeat going up even faster. "You're hopeless because you didn't make a move on me yet." He raised his head up just to look at her with his grey eyes, then slightly tilting it to the side. "I might be an unsupportive asshole, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." Petra's eyes widened at Levi's words and she couldn't believe that he just did say that.

"Uhm.. Corporal?" She raised her head up a bit to look at him properly enough and slowly slid her hands in his, tugging him closer. "I love you too." Yeah, this might have been a bad mistake because she knew that he's going to be so overprotective when it comes to her, but she threw all those hopes over board and leaned in closer, her hands found its way to his cheeks and she slightly put her lips over his, kissing him gingerly.

His hands sneaked down her entire body, finding her waists once again and pushed her down on the table, while his tongue met hers, as if they were playing a game over life and death and as soon as Petra slightly moved her leg up to his crotch, Levi groaned in surprise.

"Oh fucking-" His lips found hers again, smashing together into a passionate kiss. Still, the girl showed no hesitation of rubbing her knee against his member lightly, making him aroused.

"Petra,_ fucking_ stop or I'll-" He groaned again, his fingers found its way to her hair and while the corporal entangled them into her soft, short hair and slowly slid his free hand over her upper body, making sure to touch the side of one of her breasts and then, she groaned as well. "Oh, Levi.."

He raised his head up a bit, thus breaking the kiss once again as he slowly slid his fingers over her chest, unbuttoning her shirt, one button after the another and it was so painfully slow that Petra thought she was going to die soon. "W-Wait! I'm still on duty- ah!" She cried out as his lips met her heated up skin, burying himself deep inbetween her breasts and- he actually started biting.

"C-Corporal! What the heck are you-" Her face got even more redder as he looked up at her, while licking the bruise gently and with one quick movement, she could feel herself sitting up and his fingers hovering over her shirt, buttoning it up. As Levi was done, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking fiercely at her. "Petra, if you want to have more, come to my room. Midnight. I expect you here." With that, he gave her another soft kiss and she groaned lightly, watching him leave and closing the door.

Petra crouched down, arms on her upper legs as she hid her blushing face. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what do I do now?_

* * *

**A/N: **Good question. What is Petra going to do? Going to Levi's room? Or sitting there like the blushy woman she is? You'll expect a lot more in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And now prepare for some hot time ~ It took me a long while to type this out, though x_x Rating is now M, because of cursing and sex. Enjoy!

* * *

After she was all done with her shift, the petite short girl walked down the hallway and cursed herself for going to her corporal's room. What was she even thinking? Both of them finally confessed to each other and now it was just thin like air. It had been five weeks since they survived the Female Titan and Petra would have been dead if Levi didn't come to save her. Trying to desperately save her life while hanging down from a tree, he looked at her with those eyes - the eyes of a man who would put his life in danger if it is going about her. Those were the eyes of a man who was loving her through the hardest time ever.

As she approached his door, she slowly lifted her hand up and while she was knocking gently, she had those thoughts running in her mind. What was going to happen to her? Could she really do this? Petra swallowed hard as the door opened slowly, creaking and as Levi slid his head through, he looked at her with his usual stoic expression and he stepped back, opening the door wide. "You actually came." Petra hastily nodded, rushing into his room and right before she could do anything, he'd already grabbed her whilst pulling her into a tight hug.

She gasped a bit, looking to the side and as she felt Levi's hands wandering on her firm body, a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Um.. Levi.."

He looked at her, concerned and as if it wasn't obvious, she also could feel that the short corporal was getting.. _hard_. Oh dear god, now that was a_ pretty_ bad time.

"I'm sorry, Petra. I can't hold it in any longer." While he was speaking the words out, the girl slowly turned around in his firm grasp and looked up at him, embracing his face in her hands and as soon as Levi slowly got closer to her, their lips met, passionately and desperately struggling against the fight about life or death. His tongue shoved itself into her mouth and she gladly accepted it by whirling her tongue around his, making the male moan out in surprise.

And even Petra could feel that she was getting aroused. She pretty much enjoyed that kiss and he sure as hell knew it.

Hands were everywhere, removing every single cloth between them and as both of them were nearly half-naked, Levi pushed her towards his bed and while he was at it, he slowly removed her bra and as soon as she was on the mattress with only her panty on, he just couldn't help it anymore. His lips met hers again and both of them were clinging to each other, her breasts gently rubbing against his bare chest and he could feel her nipples getting slowly hard just by rubbing around on his skin. Running his hand up to one of her breasts, he gently cupped it and before Petra could realize what he was going to do, she slowly opened her mouth to protest but Levi already raised his mouth down to her slightly hard nipple, then gently sucking on it.

While he was at it, he held it between his teeth while hissing slightly, "Fuck.. you taste so good.." Petra let out a soft moan and suddenly, her hands found its way into his hair before they slowly ran down to his head, yanking it up and she glared at him while her face was dark red. "Levi, either you remove my panty and fuck me hard or you just leave it, damn it!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard her saying those words. They were unbelievable enough and both of them do know it. Petra would've never said those words a couple of months ago, but now she was half-naked in Levi's bed and she was as beautiful as ever.

The corporal slowly removed her hands and slowly lifted himself up so that he was facing her properly and then he actually chuckled, probably to let her know that it was going to be a hell in this room, both on his bed, ready for a lot of things and overall - nearly naked and ready to do it.

His hands found its way down to her hips and he slowly pulled his fingers under the bund of her pants, slowly and firmly removing them by pulling them down her soft, tender legs. She gazed at him with a passionate expression both on her face and in her eyes and as soon as her pants were removed, she slowly sat up while her fingers were slightly playing with the bund of his boxers and he let out a deep groan.

"Fuck.. Petra.. just,_ fuck_.."

Her lips turned into a smirk and she moved her hands down his boxers, removing them painfully slow, making it difficult for the raven haired male to think right. Petra knew that he was holding himself back and that was acceptable, but then again, both of them wanted to scratch each other's itch and they sure as hell knew it.

Once his boxers were removed, he tackled her down on the small bed which was creaking lightly each time they were making any movements but they didn't care. His hands found a way to her legs, slowly spreading them and if it wasn't obvious, he quickly was putting his leg inbetween, but what was coming next - she never really expected this. He pushed his knee down the crook of her leg and turned them around, so that she was on top now. Petra gently put her hands on his chest which was raising and sinking at the nearly same time. Even his breathing was so.. arousing, she thought.

Sliding down, she took his already erected member into her hand and as always, he didn't compain. Lifting her head down on the tip of the cock, she started to lick it, then sucking down on it. First, it was gentle and slow, but then it slowly turned out into something like hard and faster and Petra could feel his warm hands tangling into his hair, slightly pulling on them. "Oh fucking god, Petra, I swear-" His words were choked down his throat as she started to pump it slowly while still sucking it, her tongue wrapped around his length.

"Stop it, for fuck's sake.." Petra could hear a moan escaping the corporal's lips as she continued her sweet torture but as soon as her head was yanked up, she pouted slightly while narrowing her eyes on him. "It's rude to interrupt you, but I really don't want to come in your mouth." He spoke up while turning them around again so that he was topping her once more.

And then it was getting hot. Too hot.

He smirked as he slowly spread her legs, like he did before but without turning them around this time. Sure, he did enjoy the damn great blowjob, but he wanted more. So_ much_ more.

Levi straddled her, while he went on top of her and then, within another second, he was in her. It only took a sharp thrust to let her cry out in both pain and pleasure. He really didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed like he was actually going to break her completely and he didn't want that.

He slowly started moving, his dick deep inside her pussy and as soon as he lifted himself up, hands both placed on the bed, he thrusted in faster while he looked at her, listening to her moans halfway. "Fuck, you're too tight." He hissed out between gritted teeth and as Petra gazed at him, while sliding her hands on his back, she literally digged her nails in while they moved on with her make-out session which was so sweet and also painless slow. Both of their moans were eoching in the room and damn, she didn't really have any courage of running away sooner or later.

As soon as he finished his last hard thrust which made her cry out again in utterly pleasure, he collapsed on her chest and slowly fell asleep, his eyelids fluttering as the woman moved a hand towards his hair, running her fingers through his raven hair and right before she could fall asleep, she whispered softly, "Thank you. You're my number one hero."

And with that, they both were asleep, their heated up, naked bodies pressed together - not even finding a space between them. And they would stay like this forever.

* * *

** A/N: **That was so hard finding the right words for this chapter vnv I'll leave it now as it is, so.. I hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Aaaand it continues!

* * *

Ever since that fateful night, where Petra and Levi did more than just mature things being - they literally _fucked _their brains out, she didn't hear anything from him. And she certainly knew why. It was because of her. And she did know it that good, since the woman isn't someone who was dumb - in fact, she was a really smart girl and this wasn't even going to change anytime soon.

As she stared down at her feet while sitting on the bed in her room, she thought about it. About having sex for the first time.

Yes, Petra was a virgin until she met Levi and experienced some new stuff with him - stuff that was praticially impossible for her to do so. And she didn't have any doubts about it. She lost her virginity for good, because it was Levi_ fucking_ Rivaille, the man she adored so much. But if he was going to ignore her, fine. She didn't care about this because she wasn't going to force the ravenette, no, she was letting him doing things for free. Whatever he wanted to do to her was his decision, not hers.

Suddenly, a firm but loud knock ripped her out of her thoughts and she jumped off the bed, walking towards the door. Opening it slightly, she peeked out and let out a deep sigh, followed by a short grunt. "Levi." The corporal said that she could call him by his given name, but then again, she didn't knew anything about him. Who was this man? How did he live before being a thug? How was he when he was in the underworld? There were so many questions and she really hoped that he could answer them all - if he wanted to, that is.

"Petra. Care to.. uhm, let me in?" Levi slowly rubbed the back of his head while looking at her, sternly, but with a firm expression and she noticed that she smiled lightly, she just couldn't help it. For her, the corporal was more than just an average man - he was so much more to her. He was her first love, the man of her life and she couldn't deny that.

Opening the door a bit wider, she let him in and stared at him blankly, while Levi slowly wrapped his arm around her firm waist, pinning her to the door lightly and looked into her eyes, gray orbs meeting amber hues. The slightly shorter woman looked back at him, then her arms were sneaking around his slender neck and he got closer to her, leaning his forhead against hers lightly. "Petra.." The way he whispered out her name. The way he was desperatly holding her tightly, the way he kissed her nose lightly while glancing into her eyes, she loved every single way of him. And it was a good feeling, Petra thought. It was a damn _good_ feeling. She loved him. And she was proven right due to the next thing he had to say.

"_Je t'aime_, Petra."

The petite woman blushed lightly, while staring at him and soon she did understand. Sure, she couldn't speak French, but she learned a few words from him and those words he just said - it was more than just perfect, it felt right. Because he finally said it.

Levi loved her.

And it felt so undescribable. She couldn't even put it in words. Her hands moved to his cheeks, then after she lightly tugged his head down, she gently pressed her warm lips against his pale ones and Petra could hear him breathing hard. Good. He already was at his climax, but then again, Levi probably wanted her so badly that his body reacted to it in a normal way. Just like he did that so many times with her before, but in fact it was just only one time. And this time was the best.

She parted her lips a bit while she could feel the corporal's tongue sliding over her mouth, then slipping it in and he kissed her hard while her hands were moving up to his hair, clenching it lightly and her grip only got tighter when he pressed himself more against her, soon feeling his hard erection just beneath her hip. Letting out a small moan, she nibbled on his lower lip, making the male grunt in pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, they both breathed hard, but for now, Petra was the one who caught him off guard as she pressed her hands against his shoulders, leading him to her bed, then slowly pinned him down and when she was above him, she only could notice that he got even more aroused. Her hands trailed around, rumoring with the soft fabric of his shirt and while she was unbuttoning it, he grasped her hips tightly and she didn't complain. Once his shirt was away from him, she touched his bare skin with just her fingertips, making him hiss out lightly.

"Petra.._ fuck_.."

But he wasn't touching her. And she liked that. She had now full control of himself and that was a good thing since the woman knew that he was so easy to handle, to dominate him with every single inch of her body. Her hands removed itself from his chest and she slowly pulled them towards her own white, clean shirt and started unbuttoning it as well, just to show him that he simply couldn't handle it. "Do you like that view?" She asked him innocently while her fingers were trailing down to the last button and once it was free, she slowly slid it down her slim shoulders while licking her lips affectionately. Levi already was squirming under her, his fingers curling in- and outside with every time she made a move on herself. And that was simply running her fingers up and down her slightly pale skin, while gazing into his eyes passionately.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that.." Levi grunted a bit, while gazing at her desperately.

"I know that." Her response was short, but firm and slowly moved her hands behind her back, tugging on her bra teasingely. "Do you want to take that off or should I?" She shrugged with one shoulder and a bra strap fell over her shoulder and she could see him gritting his teeth. She stayed in this way, but suddenly she could feel himself getting up to face her more properly and once Levi was slightly touching his nose with hers, his hands went up, over her back and unhooked her bra in a quick, gentle way, letting it drop and one of his hands wandered back to her chest, squeezing a breast while Petra jolted in surprise, letting out a small moan.

"Levi.. _violate_ me.." She already was panting even though he only touched her.

His hands went down to the thick fabric of her white trousers and he pulled them down harshly while she did the same with his own trousers and once everything was removed, he pinned her down, rubbing his naked body against hers while the shaft of his cock was nudging her entrance slightly. She spread her legs as wide as possible and he slowly backed away just to look at her.

She was so utterly beautiful, completely wasted on her own mattress as Levi glanced over her body, licking his lips in acceptance. And once he lightly grasped his own cock and slowly got down to capture his lips with hers, he was inside her with a sharp, quick tug and she bit down on his lip, moaning inside his mouth.

"Oh.. Levi.. fuck me.."

She whispered hoarsely and he was willing to give her anything, by any means possible, no matter how much time it took. He would pleasure her in so many ways and as he slightly rolled his hips, he pushed inside a bit further, then thrusting hard while Petra captured his back with her fingernails, digging them into his heated up skin while she jerked her hips forward, making him thrust inside even deeper.

He cursed out a lot of words while both of them were panting hard and with every thrust, he'd reach her climax.

And when he nearly came, he pressed himself up and jolted backwards, and after he'd splurt his cum all over her, he collapsed on her. Petra's body was sticky and wet, but she didn't care. She wanted this man all for herself and she could feel that he wanted it as well. His head started moving a bit and soon she could feel soft kisses all over her bare chest while his mouth trailed downwards and before going any further, he glanced at her while murmuring slightly, "I hope you're ready for the next round, because I am messing your body up so much.."

She didn't complain. She just watched him at what he was doing and a deep blush spread out on her cheeks.

He was going to violate her. She was going to do the same. And both of them could easily do it, since there were no regrets anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **.. -dies- I think I should just stop writing, ughhh. v_v


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And as always, it continues! This time, it will be a flashback of how Levi and Petra met, this is why it's written in_ italic_.

* * *

She didn't even know how she joined the Scouting Legion, but all she knew was that she got Levi as a captain back then, which was actually a normal thing to do but the main problem was, that she was the only female in his squad and this made things very difficult. Petra was proud of being a woman, but no one really understood how much pain she had during her period and this was mostly why her captain let her off - most of the time.

Because he did understand in how much pain she was. It had been always like this. He was helping her out instead of letting it slide unlike her other squad members and this is why she respected the short male so much. But when she was sitting there in the dining hall, legs crossed while her small hands were hugging the coffee cup fiercely. It was their day off, one of the most rare days they got once or twice in a year. Sometimes, they even got a whole week free or when Erwin was planning a big mission, it could be that they're off for two months. And this time was mostly the best since she could treat her period in this gap. And Levi did help her with that.

The door ripped her out of her messed up thoughts and she jolted her head up. Said ravenette was standing in the door with his usual gloomy expression on his facial features, but he managed to smile slightly while closing the door. "Hey." There was nothing more to make her speechless while she was blushing brightly, staring into her cup. He sat down on the chair next to her, whistling lightly in his seat as he raised his hand to her head, tugging a loose streak of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear before placing his hand around the back of her seat while looking at her.

Petra lightly raised her gaze while turning around halfway in her seat, legs still crossed and then he actually smiled for real. The smile soon turned into a chuckle and she looked at him, puzzled. "What are you thinking about?" Levi glanced at her while he lightly grabbed the cup which was still in her hands and placed it gently on the table, then he leaned in and clasped her face into his cold hands, capturing her sweet, soft lips. He whispered hotly against her lips as she moaned lightly, tugging on his lower lip as if she was seducing him. "Petra.. don't make me to fuck you on the table.." The woman grinned against his lips as she broke the kiss while releasing his lower lip, fixing her gaze on him. "Levi.. do you still know the time when we first met?" He gazed at her intensly and nodded, while a grin spread across his pale face. "I was an ass back then, right?"

"Yeah.. but a cute ass." She chuckled, remembering the time when she first had joined the Scouting Legion.

_"All right, line up in front of the stage!" This was the first thing the petite short woman heard when she and some of the other recruits lined up in front of the stage, while doing the usual pose from the military; left hand behind the back, right hand rolled into a fist and placed just beneath the heart. This was the usual greeting they learned in that time when they were still trainees, but today that day has come where she, Petra Ral, would join the Scouting Legion and no one would change her decision. No one._

_A very tall, blonde man with piercing blue eyes walked onto the stage and he puts both hands behind his back, before he opened his mouth and his voice was just proof on how many times he did that before. "I welcome everyone here to the event that only will be held under some circustances. As you know, you are all at the end of the Trainees Corps and from now on, you can choose a branch to go in. I just suggest you should pick the Scouting Legion, becaue you sure know that the Military Police is only for the top ten ranked and the Garrison is only stationed inside the walls." He took a deep breath, before continuing with his endless speech - for Petra it was like a lifetime, but she didn't mind, as long as she could join the Recon Corps!_

_When he was finally done with his speech, they were ordered to go up to the stage and pick out a branch which probably will be the end of their lifes, but then again, most of them gave that up a long time ago. As did she. She always gave up on everything, even if it means to risk it._

_After they picked out the legions, they were being led away from the stage and walked over to a big area where several horses were standing and they could pick out one. Petra walked over to one of them, raising herself up and sat down, fidgeting in the saddle while her eyes were glancing over to the blonde male who held the speech earlier - and next to him there was a short man standing with raven hair and a stoic expression on his face. Despite his height, he looked rather short and she wondered if both of them were high ranked class, but she had to find that out somehow. Or they will be informed about that, at least she's in and this was her dream to join the Recon Corps. She achieved it and it was a good feeling._

_Once they started riding, they were being led to a castle, probably something like a HQ of the legion and when they reached it, they slipped down on the ground while everyone was looking around, waiting for what's going to happen next. _

_The blonde man from earlier walked over over them, ordering to line up and they did the usual pose once again, standing there breathless while two other members stood beside the taller man, left and right. He cleared his throat, soon speaking up. "My name is Erwin Smith and I welcome everyone here to the Recon Corps! You should know a few facts before we're showing you around the HQ." So, she was right. This big castle was indeed the Recon Corps HQ and she looked at it in awe before realizing that she should pin her eyes on Erwin, who gradually continued speaking. "You have my respect. You probably noticed by now that I'm the commander, thus I'm leading you all on whether it's going about missions or anything else.. however!" His voice got louder by each word and he gulped a bit, finishing his speech. "Since you're the first ones to join, you'll get squad leaders. They will be watching over you in the first five weeks and then they will make a decision whether you'll be able to stay or whether you'll fail. They will now introduce themselves. That's all." With a small smile, he bowed his head before stepping aside, letting the others talk._

_They introduced themselves as Hanji Zoe and Levi. Hanji herself was pretty much a normal squad leader who already had two members and Levi was positioned right under the commander, thus making him the corporal of the entire Scouting Legion. After their introducion, they told the newly joined members to retreat and look around the HQ._

_Petra made her way to the castle, when she heard light footsteps behind her. Turning around halfway, she noticed that it was Levi and she soon turned around, while slamming her fist on her chest and used her other hand to put it behind the back. He glanced at her and his eyes soon traveled over her body while she stared at him speechless and right when she was about to say something, he chuckled lightly._

_She didn't even dare to speak. Hell, she didn't even dare to breathe. She was released from that feeling in her gut as he looked into her eyes again, dark ones meeting gold ones. "You're bleeding." Levi stepped closer to her while she released her arms and stared downwards, directly onto her crotch. Her face lit up and she was as dark as a cherry now. "It's fine, I'll help you." He whispered slowly while putting a hand on her shoulder, leading her inside the castle to the showers and changing rooms, which only were several bathrooms lined up in the hallway. "Spare outfits are inside, just go shower and everything will be fine. I'll be waiting outside." Turning around, he left her completely speechless and with a even redder face, getting to her business as quick as possible. Opening a door to one of the bathrooms, she swallowed lightly and went on with it._

_Once she was done, Petra stepped outside, half turning to the corporal while muttering a 'thank you', before standing next to him. She could hear him chuckling and speaking something like, "Ce n'était pas un problème."_

_And then she knew that Levi was surely an interesting man with the desire of exterminate all the titans._

_Five weeks later, she immediately became a member of his squad. And Petra had hope in him. She also knew that he had hope for her as well as well as trust._

_And this was where their story began. Together._

"You've never spoke French again, since that time. Except.. last night." She blushed brightly while smiling at him. He slowly caressed her cheek while glancing in her eyes. "Because it was true. I meant it what I said last night." Levi looked at her, half-smiling while his hand was still on her cheek and it soon traveled down to the gape of her neck, circling his fingertips lightly. "Do you want me to speak French?" The woman looked at him while a soft moan escaped her lips, since it felt so good what he was doing to her. Just he had that effect on her and she was too ashamed to admit that she already was a bit wet, desperately hiding it.

He pulled himself closer to her, still massaging the spot on the gape of her soft neck while he lowered his head down to her ear, whispering desperately, "Je tiens à vous dépouiller, vous fixant sur cette table et vous baiser insensée jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter plus."

She absolutely had no idea what he just said, but damn, this made her aroused so damn much. Another moan left her pink lips as she slowly raised herself up and pulled herself onto his lap while her arms were slinging around his neck. He smirked at her before pulling her in for a passionate, heated up kiss, making even the ravenette moan out lightly. Breaking the kiss, he caressed her cheek once again while chuckling once again. "I just said that I want to strip you, lay you down on this damn table and fuck you senseless until you can't stand anymore."

Petra blushed lightly before she leaned in for another kiss, whispering against his lips, "Then go for it, dear."

Levi tugged on her shirt, drawing her closer to him. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

**A/N: **This time, I decided not to write smut. Wo-hoo. xD


End file.
